


The Wolf's Fang: PROLOGUE

by AzeAngelicOne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzeAngelicOne/pseuds/AzeAngelicOne
Summary: A prologue to my Patreon-exclusive series. An intro to Fang Lupo, and how he got to where he is now.





	The Wolf's Fang: PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

“Can a woman forget her nursing child, that she should have no compassion on the son of her womb? Even these may forget, yet I will not forget you.”

-Isaiah 49:15

During a stormy, dark evening, the roads were wet, the wind was blowing, umbrellas were turning inside out, and everyone was struggling to get inside. Just as a man put his key inside of the deadbolt, the door whirled open, and a hooded figure, holding an indistinct object in their arms, ran out into the rainy street.

“Hey!” the man yelled, but the person just kept on running. Running and running, the mysterious figure stopped to catch their breath, as ‘he’ turned to see if anyone was behind them, or if they had dropped something. All of a sudden, the object in their arms began to… cry, almost like a newborn baby.

“Shh,” the voice pleaded, in a hushed whisper, pulling back the cover on the object, revealing a raven-haired infant boy, possibly being no more than 5 days old. Over his right eye, he had a birthmark resembling a crescent moon, and velvet-turquoise eyes.

“Everything will be alright soon.” As the person tried to reassure the infant, raindrops were pouring down on his face. But then, as the person smiled, the infant boy stopped crying, almost like he felt that everything would be fine.

\-------

After walking for what seemed like hours, they finally reached a church. Placing the young baby in a basket, the person pulled back her hood, revealing a middle-aged woman. The woman pulled back her hood and tenderly kissed the infant on the forehead.

“I’m sorry,” she began. “I couldn’t be a good mother to you.” As the woman began to tear up, it began to rain harder and about 5 miles away, thunder rumbled extremely loud. “Grow big and strong, okay? And make sure you make good friends, alright?” Tears were streaming down the woman’s face now, and one tear even dropped on the bridge of the child’s nose. As she fought the urge to break down in tears right then and there, she smiled and said, “I love you, my little angel. Goodbye…” As she quickly knocked on the church door and ran away, sobbing in her palms, she sobbed as hard as she possibly could, all the while possibly regretting her decision, but she knew it was for the best, in order to give her child a better life.

A few seconds later, a Nun came from behind the door, and say the image of a complacent baby wrapped in a yellow blanket.

As all the other nuns rushed to the door, and all saw the young, sleeping baby. All the nuns spoke at the same time, hurriedly asking questions about the infant child, but they were getting nowhere. This child, who some kind stranger left on their doorstep was their responsibility now.

***

3 years after that fateful night, the boy had still not decided on a true name. The nuns would call him something at times, but he wasn’t fond of his given name. He had no father, he had no name, and, begrudgingly, he had no mother. He would not let this stop him.

As time went on, he began to go into the forest. This young boy would go on adventures, and each time he went in, he would go a little bit deeper, wanting to see the secrets it held. One day, he would venture a bit too deep…

As the child ventured into the forest, he had heard what had sounded like a wolf howling. Immediately, he turned around to see a wolf snarling right in his face. As he looked around him, a pack of wolves about six or seven were all around him. The boy started to run, but fell, as the wolves circled around him, the leader opened his mouth…

...and licked him. The child was confused as to why this was happening, as just a few seconds ago, bared their fangs, ready to eat him, but now they were following him, as if to say, “We’ve made you our new leader.”

Many months passed, and the boy started to make friends with the wolves. He played with them, ran with them, and even talked to them. He thought of them as the family he never had. Unfortunately, the nuns found out, and called animal control, taking away the one family the boy once had.

***

“Papa, what are we here for?” A blind 7-year old girl asked, while holding a large man’s hand.

“You see, Romana, we’re here to find you a little brother or sister so that you can play with.” The young girl’s father explained, as she pouted.

“But whyyyyyy?!” Romana whines, as her father mildly laughs.

“Come on, don’t you hate being an only child?” Romana’s father asks, bending down.

“No.” Romana replied quickly.

“Not even a little bit?”

“Nope.” Romana’s father sighed, as they went into the orphanage anyways.

“You’ll see, Romana. You may not want a sibling now, but you’ll find it rewarding looking after one of your own." As they went into the orphanage, Romana could only hear the shouts of the children around her. As her father walked away for just a second, and she was knocked down by passing kids. However, she was caught by someone.

“You okay?” A young voice, possibly of 5 years, asked.

“Yeah, Thanks.” Romana replied, quickly composing herself. She then grimaced at what she smelled. “Ugh! What is that smell?!”

The young boy sniffed himself, and simply said, “Garbage.” With the happiest tone in his voice. Romana could only try and make a face.

“Hey, what’s up with your eyes? They look clear and hazy.” The boy asked, and Romana dusted it off as,

“Oh yeah, my papa told me about this." Romana told the boy. "He called it 'blindness' or something. I haven't been able to see since I was born.

As she finished saying this, the boy made a sound that made him sound disinterested, causing her to sigh. Just out of curiosity, she felt around his face a bit, noticing that there was a birthmark shaped like a crescent around his eye.

“What is this?” The blind girl asked.

The boy felt around his eye a bit, and replied, “I think it’s a birthmark, but I’m not sure..”

Just then, Romana’s father came rushing back to where she was talking to another boy with black hair.

“Romana, are you alr- what is that smell?” Her father asked, being distracted by a perturbing smell.

“It’s him, and it’s garbage.” The 7-year old replied, as the young boy just smiled like a jolly fat man.

Romana’s father took a breath and muttered, “Oh god….” Her father grabbed the young boy’s hand, telling him, “when we take you home, you’re getting a bath.” Romana, intrigued and confused at her father’s statement, tugged at his sleeve and asked,

“Papa, what do you mean, ‘we’re taking him home’?” Her father turned her to the direction of the 5-year old, and told his daughter, “This is your new brother.” As she was told this, the boy smiled, and the young girl only huffed. She did not want a brother, and was pretty much forced into getting one by her father.

“Now allow me to introduce you. This is-” Romana’s father began, but the boy covered the man’s lips with his finger, as if to say, ‘be quiet’.

“My name is Fang. Fang Lupo!” The 5-year old exclaimed, with glee.

“Wait, I thought your name was-” his new father began.

“I hated that name, and I just changed it!” Fang explained. Romana’s father just shrugged it off, and replied, “I am Auriel Weiss, but you can call me dad, and this is my daughter, Romana. You have to be careful with her. She’s blind.”

As he got his bags and waved goodbye to his friends, Fang set off for a new life, with his new family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of this series, become a Patron! It's early access for $35 and above, and 3 days later, all my Patrons get it at all tiers! My Patreon is on my profile. Hope to see you there!


End file.
